


Feathers

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Spencer takes an interest in Holmes' client and Watson must intervene.





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> For watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #17: _Hats Hats Hats! Let the art of the haberdasher and milliner inspire you today. Bonus point if you include a picture of a hat that inspired your work!_
> 
> I googled for pictures to get some ideas. The [feathery bits on this hat](https://www.etsy.com/listing/570404013/victorian-hats-southern-belle-hats) inspired this fic.

I was approaching the landing when I realized that Holmes had a client, for a woman's animated voice could be heard. I lightened my steps and prepared to creep past the sitting room doorway toward my bedroom. While I knew Holmes would welcome me, it had long been my practice not to barge in midway through a consultation. If I were present when the client arrived, I was happy to hear their story, but I would not interrupt a tale mid-telling.

I stole a glimpse of the room as I passed, for the door was slightly ajar, and what I saw stopped me in my tracks. The client wore an enormous plumed hat with a multitude of feathers that fluttered as she spoke and that feathered hat had all of Spencer's rapt attention as he crouched behind the settee. To my horror, he crouched lower and began to sway in the fashion that we had learned meant he was about to pounce.

I hissed at him as softly as I could in hopes of distracting him. He ignored me. I desperately dug in my bag and flung the first non-bottle item my fingers touched--a bandage roll, as it happened. It struck him squarely in his side and he visibly jumped, then turned to glare at me.

For a moment, I thought all was well, but Spencer turned his back to me again and resumed his hunt of the hat. I heaved a sigh, set down my bag, and carefully pushed the door open enough for me to slip through. I knew Holmes must see me, but I did not look his way, for Spencer appeared ready to leap and time was of the essence.

Spencer let out an aggrieved yowl as I unceremoniously hoisted him up by his middle. The client sprang up with a scream and fortunately took the feathers far out of his eager reach. "I am terribly sorry, our cat was about to accost your hat," I apologized, already backing toward the door.

The client seemed even more horrified at the mention of a cat and Holmes intervened to reassure her, gesturing for me to go. I went, making sure to close the door firmly behind me, and took Spencer to my bedroom for a scolding that was rather half-hearted. It wasn't hard to see how a hat like that was an irresistible temptation for a cat.


End file.
